everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
O.P.P. (song)
O.P.P. is a song by Naughty by Nature. Lyrics Harm me with harmony Dave drop a load on 'em OPP, how can I explain it I'll take you frame by frame it To have why'all jumpin' shall we singin' it O is for Other, P is for People scratchin' temple The last P...well...that's not that simple It's sorta like another way to call a cat a kitten It's five little letters that are missin' here You get on occasion at the other party As a game 'n it seems I gotta start to explainin' Bust it You ever had a girl and met her on a nice hello You get her name and number and then you feelin' real mellow You get home, wait a day, she's what you want to know about Then you call up and it's her girlfriend or her cousin's house It's not a front, F to the are to the O to the N to the T It's just her boyfriend's at her house (Boy, that's what is scary) It's OPP, time other people's what you get it There's no room for relationship there's just room to hit it How many brothers out there know just what I'm gettin' at Who thinks it's wrong ''cause I'm splittin' and co-hittin' at Well if you do, that's OPP and you're not down with it But if you don't, here's your membership You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (Every last homie) You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (All the homies) As for the ladies, OPP means something gifted The first two letters are the same but the last is something different It's the longest, loveliest, lean-- I call it the leanest It's another five letter word rhymin' with cleanest and meanest I won't get into that, I'll do it...ah...sorta properly I say the last P...hmmm...stands for property Now lady here comes a kiss, blow a kiss back to me, now tell me exactly Have you ever known a brother who have another like ah girl or wife And you just had to stop and just ''cause he look just as nice You looked at him, he looked at you and you knew right away That he had someone but he was gonna be yours anyway You couldn't be seen with him and honestly you didn't care 'Cause in a room behind a door no one but why'all are there When why'all are finish, why'all can leave and only why'all would know And then why'all could throw the skeleton bones right in the closet do' Now don't be shocked ''cause if you're down I want your hands up high Say OPP (OPP) I like to say with pride Now when you do it, do it well and make sure that it counts You're now down with a discount You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (Every last homie) You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (All the homies) This girl ah tried to OPP me I had a girl and she knew that matter-of-fact my girl was partner's that Had a fall out, disagreement, yeah an argument She tried to do me so we did it in my apartment, bust it That wasn't the thing it must have been the way she hit the ceiling 'Cause after that she kept on coming back and catchin' feelings I said, "Let's go my girl is coming so you gotta leave" She said, "Oh no, I love you Treach" I said, "Now child please" You got's to leave, come grab your coat, right now you gotta go I said now look you to the stairs and to the stairwindow This was a thing, a little thing, you shouldn't have put your heart 'Cause you know I was OPP, hell from the very start Come on, come on, now let me tell you what it's all about When you get down, you can't go 'round runnin' off at the mouth That's rule number one in this OPP establishment You keep your mouth shut and it won't get back to her or him Exciting isn't it, a special kinda business Many of you will catch the same sorta OPP is you with Him or her for sure is going to admit it When OPP comes, damn-- skippy I'm with it You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (Every last homie) You down with OPP (Yeah you know me) Who's down with OPP (All the homies) Break it down! Category:Naughty by Nature Category:Song Category:1991 Category:Max (Australian TV channel) Songs